memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Cardassian military personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassians. :See Category: Cardassians for a full list of named individuals. Author This author wrote the repetitive epic novel The Never Ending Sacrifice. Julian Bashir didn't care for his work, complaining that "none of his characters ever really come alive" ( ) Borg drone This assimilated Cardassian was one of the personalities Seven of Nine experienced. The discovery of a Borg vinculum caused Seven to develop a multiple personality disorder. She experienced the personality of different assimilated individuals. ( ) Children Three Cardassian children were present during Chief Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Colonist on Volan III Control Post 24 officer This officer was in command of the Cardassian Navigational Control Post 24 in 2370 when he detected the runabout of Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien. The two disguised themselves as Lissepians and the runabout as the Lissepian freighter Martuk, when the Cardassian asked them to identify themselves. He detected that the subspace field emitters are malfunctioning and offered repair assistance but Kira refused and told him that Gul Marayn awaited his delivery of Rulot seeds on Cardassia IV. The officer told them that they should repair their damage when they've unloaded their cargo. ( ) Damar's mistress This woman cared for Damar in 2375 and was interrupted by Gul Dukat who visited Damar. Dukat asked her to leave the room. ( ) Damar's son Damar's son went into hiding with his mother after Damar rebelled against the Dominion. He was later executed by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) .}} Damar's wife The wife of Damar was also the mother of his son. Following Damar's insurrection against the Dominion, his wife went into hiding with her son. Both were later executed by the Jem'Hadar. Damar reflected that his wife was "difficult, selfish and stubborn" but had not been a part of his rebellion and not deserving of the Dominion's brutality. ( ) , while speaking to his mistress, Damar expressed to her how she's "a good listener", and that "if only my wife were as understanding."|Damar's wife appears in the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds short story "An Errant Breeze" in which her name is mentioned to be .}} Detapa Council members Several members of the Detapa Council were taken from Cardassia Prime by Dukat aboard the Prakesh and were rescued by the before being taken to Deep Space 9 in 2372. Dominion Headquarters guards These guards were stationed at Dominion Headquarters, Worf and Ezri Dax were held prisoners in 2375. The first two guards guarded Damar while visiting the prison cell and witnessed how Worf killed Weyoun. One of these guards and the next three pictured tried to stop Worf and Ezri after their escape from the prison cell and were shot at in the corridor. The two latter guards stopped the two prisoners. ( ) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 3.jpg|''Played by Irving E. Lewis'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 4.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 5.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 6.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 7.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' Dominion surrender attendees In 2375, these attendees were present at the Dominion surrender signings ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) Dukat's children The seven children of Dukat, which included his son Mika, lived during the late 24th century. ( ) They were taken away by Dukat's wife when he returned to Cardassia Prime in 2372 with his illegitimate half-Bajoran, and their half-sister, Tora Ziyal. ( ) Following Cardassia's joining of the Dominion the following year, Dukat broadcast a statement declaring such, adding that his "oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere, I make the following pledge. By the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive in Cardassian territory, or a single Maquis colony left inside our borders." ( ) Dukat's father The father of Dukat lived during the early 24th century. At some point, Dukat's father had once trusted Elim Garak, which according to Dukat was his only flaw. Dukat's father was later put on trial, where he claimed he only regretted that his ambition outweighed his patriotism. Years later, Garak described Dukat's father as "short-sighted". ( ) Dukat told Tora Ziyal about Garak's involvement in the death of her grandfather, that he had him "tortured and killed". ( ) , Dukat's father was referred to as "the late Justice Procal"; it is unclear whether Procal was his name or part of his Justice title. Several non-canon novels, including A Stitch in Time and Day of the Vipers, assume that is indeed his first name.}} Dukat's mother The mother of Dukat was a widow who lived during the late 24th century. She disowned her son in 2372 when it was revealed that he had an illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter, named Tora Ziyal. ( ) Dukat's wife The wife of Dukat lived during the late 24th century, and was married to Dukat sometime prior to 2353, with whom she had seven children, including a son Mika. ( ) She was unaware that Dukat had kept the mistress, Tora Naprem, while he served as the head of the Bajoran Occupation on Terok Nor. In 2372, when Dukat discovered his illegitimate daughter, Tora Ziyal, was still alive, he intended to kill her to correct his mistake and protect his family and career. ( ) Rather than kill Ziyal, Dukat rescued her and returned with her to Cardassia Prime. Following his return, Dukat's wife took their children and left him. ( ) Dukat's officers These two officers served on a ship commanded by Gul Dukat in 2369. After a substantial winning streak at the dabo table in Quark's, they returned to their ship, not realizing that Odo had assumed the form of the bag carrying their winnings. Once on board, he sabotaged their systems, allowing the to reach and discover the Bajoran wormhole unimpeded by the Cardassian ship. ( ) script, these officers won a substantial amount of gold.}} Enterprise-D helmsman Evek's officers These two officers accompanied Gul Evek when he beamed aboard Miles O'Brien's shuttle in order to arrest him in 2370. One of them fired his phaser at O'Brien and beamed with him back aboard the Cardassian ship while the other officer held Keiko in the shuttle. ( ) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Kevin Grover'' File:Cardassian officer 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' Gallitep officer This officer was stationed at the Gallitep labor camp until the withdrawal in 2357. A picture showing him next to Gul Darhe'el was part of the Bajoran Central Archives and sent to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Ghemor's wife The wife of Tekeny Ghemor, was also the mother of Iliana Ghemor. She was an at Cardassia Prime's Central University. She gave birth to her daughter in the same house where Kira Nerys was taken in 2371. Tekeny Ghemor spoke of her to Kira, saying she "could never do anything the easy way". He seemed surprised that his "daughter" didn't remember her either. She never forgave her husband for letting Iliana go undercover as a Bajoran. Later, in a pre-surgical recording of Iliana, she mentioned that her mother looked unhappy all the time. Tekeny later gave "Iliana" her mother's bracelet to remember her by. When it was determined that Kira was not Iliana, she tried to give the bracelet back, but he told her to keep it, as she was the closest thing he had to family. ( ) In 2373, her name was among her husband's last words shortly before he died of Yarim Fel Syndrome. ( ) (née Dakal). She died in 2368 due to complications of depression.}} Glinn This glinn served under Legate Damar at Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime in late 2374. He was startled when Damar's predecessor Dukat managed to make his way to Damar unannounced. ( ) Gul (2346) This gul was one of several officers entertained by comfort women on Terok Nor in 2346. He appeared to take a liking to Kira Meru and was quite forceful with her, until Gul Dukat pulled him off. Another officer, however, told Luma Rahl the entire incident had been staged by Dukat to impress her. ( ). }} Gul (2370) This gul delivered weapons to the Zef'No and the Kressari on board the freighter Calondon in 2370. These weapons were bound for Bajor, and ultimately the Alliance for Global Unity. He left his thumbprint on one a PADD. Odo later stole this PADD and brought it to Deep Space 9. ( ) Hutet guards Several guards were stationed at the Hutet labor camp in 2370, when Major Kira Nerys and Chief O'Brien rescued several Bajoran prisoners, including Li Nalas. Some of them were shot by Kira and O'Brien, one fell down a large hill. ( ) File:Cardassian guard, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian guard 2, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 3, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an Michael Tierney'' File:Cardassian guard 4, The Homecoming.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Hutet overseer This overseer was stationed at the Hutet labor camp in 2370. He allowed Kira Nerys past the security force field, as she was posing as a prostitute. Kira attacked him and lowered the security field. She and Miles O'Brien rescued many Bajoran prisoners, including Li Nalas. ( ) }} Informant The informant was a high-ranking contact of Odo's in the Cardassian Union. By the early 2370s, he had changed his appearance. In 2371, Odo contacted him to ask him about the assassination attempt on Elim Garak. He informed him that he was investigating a "very insignificant piece of a much larger puzzle". He relayed the information of a large Romulan military buildup outside Cardassian space. He later gave Odo a list of five other former Obsidian Order operatives who had suffered "accidents" on the same day as the explosion in Garak's tailor shop. ( ) . Since he knew of Odo's performance of the Cardassian neck trick, he might have been part of the Cardassian High Command audience that saw Odo perform the trick in the early 2360s.}} Jasad's tactical officer This officer served aboard Gul Jasad's ship in 2369. The officer presented Jasad with the results of their sensor scans of Deep Space 9, which showed extensive armaments. When Jasad expressed his belief that it was a bluff, this officer suggested waiting for the Fourth Order before attacking. ( ) , and stated he was Jasad's second-in-command.| }} Klingon-Cardassian Alliance officers Legate This legate was one of several senior Cardassian officers visiting the new station Terok Nor in 2346. Several Bajoran comfort women were recruited to entertain them, and the legate was particularly taken with Luma Rahl. When Luma witnessed Gul Dukat apparently protect her friend Kira Meru from an unruly officer, the legate pointed out that it was merely an act Dukat often put on to impress Bajoran women. ( ). . Grace's uniform was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and is different then the other Cardassian uniforms because it was made of more sturdy, moderately metallic material. }} Madred's guards These two served as guards for Gul Madred in 2369. They brought the imprisoned Captain Jean-Luc Picard] into Madred's interrogation room and placed him for interrogation. Later they escorted him back to the ship which brought him back to the Enterprise-D at Gul Lemec's order. ( ) File:Madreds guard 1.jpg|''Played by '' ( ) File:Madreds guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Officers These officers were present when Elim Garak placed an explosive device in a building on Cardassia. Garak was stopped by a Jem'Hadar patrol while these Cardassians passed them. When the device exploded the Cardassians were hit by the blast but were all unharmed. After this event, Damar called all the crowded Cardassians and told them that the rebellion was not over. ( ) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian officer 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Orphan boy ]] This orphan boy was among the Cardassian children abandoned on Bajor after the occupation of Bajor. He and Asha were among a number of Bajoran orphans living at the Tozhat Resettlement Center. ( ) Passersby (2370) These Cardassians listened to Chief Miles O'Brien's trial which was broadcast to all of Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Passersby (2373) These passersby watched a video of Gul Dukat when he became leader of Cardassia and allied with the Dominion. He promised to remove all Klingons and Maquis from within Cardassian space and swore all Cardassia lost would be regained. ( ) Passersby (2375) These civilians were present when Elim Garak placed an explosive device in a building on Cardassia. Garak was stopped by a Jem'Hadar patrol while these Cardassians passed them. When the device exploded the Cardassians were hit by the blast but were all unharmed. After this event, Damar called all the crowded Cardassians and told them that the rebellion was not over. ( ) Mark Riccardi, and Henry Kingi, Jr. |Elle Alexander's costume was previously worn by Tricia O'Neil in her role as Korinas in the third season episode .}} File:Cardassian civilian 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Elle Alexander'' File:Cardassian civilian 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' File:Cardassian civilian 3, 2375.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Cardassian civilian 4, 2375.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Cardassian civilian 5, 2375.jpg|''Played by Henry Kingi, Jr.'' File:Cardassian civilian 6, 2375.jpg|''Played by Stephen Blackehart'' File:Cardassian civilian 7, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian civilian 8, 2375.jpg|''Played by Denise Lynne Roberts'' File:Cardassian civilian 9, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Cardassian civilian 10, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Processing guards Two guards assisted in processing Miles O'Brien when he was kidnapped and put on trial on Cardassia Prime. One of the guards handed O'Brien some clothing when Makbar, the Chief Archon, checked to see if he had been processed. ( ) Processing overseer This Cardassian worked as overseer during the processing of Miles O'Brien after he was abducted and brought to Cardassia Prime in 2370. He ordered O'Brien to have a retinal scan, a piece of his hair clipped, and a molar extract from O'Brien's mouth. He was physically removed from his position when it was discovered by Makbar that O'Brien had been harmed while being restrained during his processing. ( ) Rebel on Cardassia Prime This rebel was among a group that attacked the stronghold of the female Changeling during the final battle of the Dominion War. He was killed during the ensuing battle. ( ) Rebels on Vanden Prime These rebels were present when Kira Nerys was at the headquarters of the Cardassian Liberation Front. Kira and Gul Rusot clashed on planning an attack plan against a Dominion base guarded by Cardassians. Kira reminded him that those Cardassians were collaborators. ( ) , wherein he is said to be an Obsidian Order operative. Laren kills him in revenge for her father's death.}} File:Cardassian rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian rebel 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian rebel 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Ro Gale's torturer This Cardassian tortured Ro Gale during a 2347 interrogation until the Bajoran died two hours later. The interrogation happened in front of Gale's seven year old daughter Laren, who had been lured into the room with sugar candy. ( ) }} Seska's baby Soldier (2374) This aide accompanied Gul Damar and Weyoun when they visited Deep Space 9 to conduct peace talks in 2374. ( ) Soldier (2375) This soldier was part of a group of three Jem'Hadar soldiers and the Cardassian officer Ekoor in 2375. They've arrived at Mila's house and found Garak, Damar, and Colonel Kira hiding downstairs. During the following execution trial he was shot by the Jem'Hadar . ( ) Soldiers on Celtris III These Cardassians ambushed the covert team of the Federation (Captain Picard, Worf, and Dr. Crusher) on Celtris III in 2369. They fired at Worf and took Captain Picard prisoner. ( ) File:Cardassian on Celtris III 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 3.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Soldiers on Volan III These two soldiers assisted Gul Evek during his meeting with Amaros and Calvin Hudson on Volan III in 2370. They brought the dead body of William Patrick Samuels into the meeting as confirmation of his demise. ( ) File:Cardassian soldier 1, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian soldier 2, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starship and station personnel * ''Bok'Nor'' personnel * Empok Nor personnel * ''Trager'' personnel * ''Vetar'' personnel Terok Nor guards (2346) These Cardassian guards were stationed on board Terok Nor in 2346. Two of them escorted Basso Tromac to the quarters of Kira Nerys, who traveled back in time with the help of the Orb of Time and took the alias Luma Rahl. They took her properties away and ended up in a fist-fight with her in which Kira was knocked unconscious. They brought her to the fenced-off area of the Promenade. The others guarded Basso Tromac when he took Bajoran women from their settlements to serve as comfort women aboard the station and served as guards for Gul Dukat aboard Terok Nor. ( ) File:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian guard 2 2346.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian guard 3 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 4 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 5 2346.jpg|''Played by Todd Slayton'' File:Cardassian guard 6 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 7 2346.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian guard 8 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian guard 9 2346.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' Terok Nor guards (2365) A pair of guards on Terok Nor kept surveillance over Bajoran slaves who processed raw uridium ore from the strip mining of the planet below. ( ) Terok Nor security officer The security officer was assigned to the security office on Terok Nor when it was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. He was on duty when Quark and Tora Ziyal attempted to deliver a hasperat soufflé to Kira Nerys, who had been imprisoned on Gul Dukat's orders. Understandably suspicious, the officer, much to Quark's apparent dismay, began to inspect the soufflé, and was rendered unconscious when Ziyal injected him with a hypospray, his head falling face-first into the dish. ( ) }} Undercover soldiers Three hooded soldiers who posed as monks infiltrated the Maquis cell at the Juhraya settlement in late 2370. During their escape, they succeeded in killing Macias, the head of the Maquis cell before being killed themselves by the Maquis members. The first soldier was shot by a phaser, the second by a shot from Kalita, shortly before he fell down several stairs, and the third fell down from the upper level after he was shot. ( ) }} File:Cardassian spy 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian spy 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Buck McDancer'' File:Cardassian spy 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Steve Blalock'' War Room soldier This soldier of the Cardassian Central Command was station at the Cardassian War Room on Cardassia Prime in 2371. He assisted Gul Dukat and Commander Benjamin Sisko in the search mission for the when it was hijacked by the Maquis group led by Thomas Riker. He secured all intelligence reports with a level four classification and higher at the order of Obsidian Order observer Korinas and later informed Dukat about the moves of the Defiant in Cardassian space. ( ) and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 4. His makeup artist was Dean Jones.| According to this card he was trained in science and exoarchaeology, studied the effects of stolen Bajoran Orbs on the Cardassian nervous system, and had an unpleasant experience with an orb. http://www.trekcc.org/1e/index.php?cardID=738}} War Room soldiers These six Cardassian Central Command soldiers were stationed in the Cardassian War Room in 2371 while Gul Dukat and Commander Sisko searched for the hijacked Defiant. They operated the consoles during the mission and witnessed how Korinas of the Obsidian Order influences this mission. ( ) and Wednesday at Paramount Stage 4.|The script refers to them as "Cardassian military N.D.s" and mentions that on their face were looks of fear and loathing when Korinas entered the room. }} File:Cardassian war room soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Kevin Grover'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Ivor Bartels'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 5.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 6.jpg|''Played by Dan Carton'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 7.jpg|''Played by Paul Capp'' fr:Cardassiens inconnus nl:Naamloze Cardassians Category:Unnamed Cardassians Cardassians Category:Cardassian military personnel